


Weiss's Adventure

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	

Weiss made her way through the forest with worry on her face. “Ruby…? Where did you go?” As she weaved her way through the trees, she was unable to find the girl and quickly realized she was lost. “Shit. Well at least I have my way back marked.” Turning around, her icy blue hues spied the line in the dirt she made on her way into the forest. “I’m going to get back to the dorm and the girls and I will do a sweep of the forest tomorrow. We’re going to find that dolt!”   
  
The white-themed girl followed the line she created, but found her way to a cave instead of to the edge of Emerald Forest. Upon eyeing the cave, the young heiress pulled out her scroll to shed some light on her surroundings. The moment the light turned on from her device she could see dozens, if not hundreds, of tiny spider flooding from the cave and out around her. Shrieking like a child, Weiss dropped her scroll only to find it quickly hauled away by the little devils.  _ Dammit! I needed that!  _ Her mind raced for options of how to get out of this utterly disgusting situation until she was cut off but something grabbing her. A sticky substance coated her stomach through her clothing.   
  
“What the fu-!?” Being yanked inside the cave, she could hear the pitter-patter of millions of tiny leg scampering across the stone inside of what seemed like her certain doom. She could hear a roar growing louder and louder with every inch she was dragged inside. Every foot, every yard, the entrance now seeming a mile away before she came to a not-so sudden stop. No more pitter-patter. Just her, an unseeable darkness, and the web wrapped around her stomach. Blinking over and over, she tried letting her eyes adjust to the darkness around her but failed to fully do so until she heard the sound of her scroll dropping onto the ground and opening up, lighting up her surroundings.   
  
As the young girl looked around what she was almost certain was going to be here grave, she could’ve sworn she could see a human-sized spider grimm. As she opened up her mouth to let out a shout of fear, she was quickly muffled by the same grimm shooting webbing onto her mouth and quieting her. As it approached her step by step, Weiss could finally see the full scale of the monster in front of her. Legs as long as her body, egg sack the size of her stomach and a humanoid body at the top, arms long and claws draping the floor.Tarsial claws making their way across the ground towards the Schnee daughter. Her eyes filled with fear as she watched one of its claws reach towards her face.   
  
Every thought in her mind, ever nerve in her body, every quickened beat in her heart, shouted that she was going to be killed in this cave and no one would ever find her. She could feel her heart stop dead as the beast ripped through her outfit and towards the ground. Blue bra and light blue panties shown from the ripped outfit. Every instinct she had told her to turn and bolt as fast as she could, using her glyphs to get out even faster.   
  
That’s exactly what she did. Turning, she darted towards the cave entrance in hopes to get away. After a moment, she had the beast out of her sight and then everything went black. She was out of range of the light from her dropped scroll. Once more, her heart began racing and pounding out of her chest. Then, before she could even think she was safe, her silky silver hair was shot and coated in webbing. The force sending her to the ground and smacking her head into the stone.   
  
**Hours Later** ****  
****  
Weiss awoke, back in the darkness once again. Clothing was no longer on her body as she felt the cold air from the outside blowing against her body, tantalizing her as she could see her goal was in sight but unable to reach it. It took her a moment but she was able to see outside the cave, green grass on the other side of a broken stone walkway. But something was off. Everything looked to be upside down. Then it hit her. She was hanging by her feet on the ceiling, webbing holding her in place and her arms behind her back. The only reason she could feel the cold air was because of the beast making it’s way back into its home, her current prison.   
  
The dangling girl watched in horror as the grimm made its way to her body, its hands that were once scraping the floor now reaching for the webbing that held her feet together against the ceiling. The monster ripped the webbing apart in one fell swoop and watched the young girl fall to the ground with a thud, her legs spreading for a chance to run. Unfortunately, the beast grabbed her by the ankles and flipped her onto her back, its claws digging into her ankles and causing her to bleed. She could see two needle-like appendages approaching her nether regions and her heart stopped at the realization of where they were going. If you asked her now, she would swear up and down she could feel the blood churning in her body as the needles entered her core and her anus at the same time, barely needing to stretch her holes because of how thin the appendages were.   
  
First, they were just a few inches inside of her. Then five, then six. Slowly but surely making their way into her womb and the back of her anus, the arachnid finally stopped moving forward, but it was far from done with the girl. As it pulled itself back, Weiss’s body went limp as she tried to focus on something else. Her efforts were quickly cut short as it moved its body back into her and, in turn, pushing its needles further into her body, as if digging a crevice into her body to impregnate here. Over and over this thing violated Weiss, digging out a section of her body to it’s own desire with no regard for the heiress.   
  
Every passing moment caused her to be more and more certain she would not make it out of this cave alive. Feeling the thin pieces of the spider dig into her body and carve her open from the inside, her chest pounded as she did her best to scream out in pain. Her voice was halted by the webbing around her lips as tears streamed down her cheeks like rivers into the ocean. The pain shutting out any pleasure her body could possibly be feeling by having this  _ thing _ inside of her. Her best efforts to try and use her aura to numb the pain were fruitless as the beast began draining her body of the aura that it could to make sure its plans were fulfilled by Weiss. Breeding.   
  
Weiss was going to become a breeding toy to this spider as long as her body was warm enough for its eggs to survive in her body.   
  
After a few moments, the girl could’ve sworn that she had been given a second stomach and womb in her anus and core respectively. Every thought in her mind screamed that she wasn’t going to make it as she continued to bleed from her ankles and orifices. For the first time in her life, Weiss was absolutely positive and horrifyingly terrified that she was going to die and never be found in this cave.   
  
Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she began to black out. Darkness crawling into her mind as her body was abused and used for something she never wanted to be a part of. Barely able to see anything as she slipped into the lull of unconsciousness, she was certain she could feel dozens of tiny things flooding her newly created holes before escaping into her natural ones. But that was all she could be certain of when she faded from consciousness.   
  
**An Unknown Time Later**

 

Weiss awoke from her forced slumber, ankles burning to the sensation of what seemed like something melding into her wounds that the giant spider caused.  _ I’m...I’m alive…?  _ She thought to herself, doing her best to look around the cave. She was in the same spot as when she woke up last time, but this time her legs were spread and her bleeding had stopped.  _ My aura must’ve kicked into overdrive when that fucking thing finished with me and I fell asleep. _ That’s when things changed in a mere instant. She was hanging inches from the ground as she could feel her hair scraping the floor of the area she was in. Though that feeling was quickly blown away by something inside of her new caverns. Thousands of little feelers, breaking out of their eggs and fighting to crawl out of her.  _ AHH! What the fuck is that!? What’s inside me?!  _ Trying to scream out once more in a confused sense of pain, just like before she was muffled and nearly silenced as the little beasts forced their way out of her body, letting her new caverns clamp closed but the inner walls of her ass and womanhood stretch and gape to force the little devils out of her body.   
  
She lost count at fifty of those little fuckers crawling out of her body in a mere minute. Currently having no pure concept of time, she didn’t bother counting how many more stayed on her body and bit through her skin to drain her of different needs. They seemed to drain her of blood as well as her aura. A few clamped down on her breasts and nipples as if trying to milk her. And much to her surprise, they were able to! Milk began streaming from her body and down to her neck as the little ones did their best to drain her for the sustenance they needed.   
  
All she could do was try to shake them off of her as every passing moment she felt weaker and weaker. She was able to shake about half of them off of her, but when she became too drained to force the rest away she was finally able to see the encroaching monster that did this to her once again. Only one appendage this time and it was leaking...something. She couldn’t tell what until the beast plunged itself through its webbing and into the girl’s mouth. “Mmph!” She tried screaming out once her lip were at least partially free.  _ Get off of me! GET AWAY FROM ME!  _ Every still functioning nerve in her body doing its best to try and get her away from the grimm as it forced its way into her stomach and pumped a thick ooze into her original stomach. The same cum all grimm secrete when needed or when it desired.   
  
It was trying to feed its babies the best it could through this piece of meat hanging in its home. Weiss could feel her blood racing out of her body like it had nowhere else to go. Her body started trying to secrete sweat, arousal, and even more breast milk. Just to feed the eager spider children that were hatched inside of her body. Slipping in and out of consciousness every few moments, she had lost track of how much blood she had lost. Slowly, she began to stop caring if she was going to survive this encounter or not. At this point, death would be a blessing in disguise for the young girl as she was left to hang by the dozens of small arachnids to coat her body and the one large one that chose to use her for this disgusting display.   
  
She didn’t even try to scream anymore as she hung by her burning ankles. The webbing was slowly starting to meld into her skin to stop her bleeding and keep her alive. No longer losing blood from the horde that erupted from her body and no longer being pumped full of an aphrodisiac fluid, she just hung in the air upside down and closed her eyes, beginning to accept the embrace of death as she began going numb all over her body.   
  
Either fortunately, or unfortunately, this wasn’t the end for her. When she awoke next, all she could hear were the echoes of what sounded like beowolf roars and and pained whimpers followed by a deathly screech from something she couldn’t recognize. It got cut short, causing her breath to hitch. No matter what she tried to do, she couldn’t seem to escape this torture that was happening to her. Death wouldn't claim her, she couldn’t escape from her capture, and worst of all, she couldn’t even call for help because she had no idea if anyone would be able to hear her.   
  
_ Should I just sit and wait to see if whatever won that fight is going to come and claim me? Should I expect to be killed by it?  _ The thoughts running through her mind were morbid but calm, she no longer had the energy to be frantic and panic with what had happened to her. She would never be the same as when she made her way out into the forest in search of her friend. No matter the help she got or the love she would be shown when and if she returned home, nothing would change her back into the girl she was.   
  
_ No! I’m a Schnee! I may never be the same after this, but I’m not going to go down without a fight!  _ Doing her best, she began rocking herself back and forth before starting to swing and see the alpha beowolf charging for her, wanting to cease her movement. But she was going to have none of it! As it swung its claw at her, she skillfully swung herself for it to cut open the webbing that held her hands to her back. Once partially free of her containment, she grabbed her legs and did her best to pull the webbing off of her ankles. Of course she was unable to pull it from her body, her blood having dried around it and held it in place, but she was able to pry herself from the ceiling.   
  
She hit the ground with a thud, the sound catching the attention of a few beowolves outside of the cave. No more than two, totalling three including the alpha that was in front of her, trying to comprehend what she was doing. Her mind was void of these grimm around her, though. All she could think about was trying to get away and back to her dorm.  _ Forget my weapon! I can have another one made!  _ Forward she moved, weakly dragging her feet along the floor. Determination burning in her eyes and soul for her to escape from this prison she was in.   
  
But unfortunately for her, she was so lost in her goal she had forgotten about the beowolves around her. After a few more steps, she began to hear the snarling around her once again. Everything changed at that moment. Her heart slowed to a crawl, all of her determination drained from her body and mind as she fell to the ground, losing the energy she had a moment ago. All she could do was pray the beasts were going to use her as a toy and not kill her, or she’d never get home.   
  
Taking their time, all three of the monsters made their way to the young heiress and pounced on her. Her stomach hit the ground hard, pushing all of the air out of her system and causing her to gasp for more. Tears began filling her eyes at the lack of oxygen.   
  
She could feel the alpha present its red member to her anus with a disturbingly happy howl. Even now, after all of her trouble, she was going to be bred once again. And no one know whether a human could become pregnant from a grimm or not. Hardly anyone lived to find out, and those that did, never spoke a word on if they were.   
  
Screeching into the webbing that still coated her now dry mouth, one of the remaining two beowoves started growing sick of it. The loud noise was a pain to its ears and it was going to shut it up. So it ripped through the webbing with its claws and shoved it’s own cock directly into the poor girl’s throat. The scowl she wore as she was being used and abused was a clear sign just to how fed up she was with her situation. But that scowl soon faded as the alpha grew angry to have another of its pack using its new toy.   
  
Growling turned to snarls that turned into what seemed like barking and howling. That only caused the other to rest itself in the back of her throat, cutting off her air supply. They both just snarled at each other before swinging their paws around in attempts to swat the other off of her body. This wasn’t them breeding her, they were fighting over dominance of the pack! Using her as the trophy! After about thirty seconds her lungs were screaming for air, almost ready to burst if they didn’t get anymore oxygen. Finally the lesser wolf backed away and left the alpha to her body, but not before allowing her to breathe and feel the sting of dozens of claw marks on her back from the two fighting over her, literally.   
  
And there it went again, the alpha thrusting into her and using her body like a needless cumdumpster, only there to hold its cum inside of her. It pressed its paw onto the back of her head and pushed her into the dirt. Every movement caused her to go just that much farther forward and back and down into the dirt, but she didn’t care. Not anymore. Her body saw this kind of abuse as a mere dildo being shoved in and out of her repeatedly compared to what happened inside of her early. And this thing couldn’t lay eggs inside of her either.   
  
Closing her eyes to keep herself from getting dirt in them, she started to feel little tingles of pleasure surge through her body to this thing pumping itself inside of her with reckless abandon. It wasn’t reaching deep into her ass to dig into her body or even able to reach more than about seven inches into her rear before it’s body pressed against hers. It was a far better experience than her past few times being awake and she was starting to like it. With no way to object to it--and no desire to-- she allowed the beast to hilt itself into her rear once more before it pumped her body full of the same slimy black ooze that the now deceased spider grimm pumped into her stomach. Feeling the hot liquid pump into her only caused those small tingles of pleasure to turn into waves of ecstasy inside of her.   
  
Neither she nor the beasts were done just yet. As the alpha slowly, tantalizingly, teasingly pulled its partially lubed up cock from her rear end, her body fell to the ground for only a moment before it was lifted back up and the same cock plunged deep into her core. Yelping quietly into the dirt, she smiled as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Pump after pump, the beast was using her body and causing her body to feel overwhelming pleasure now at this rate.   
  
She felt herself snap back into reality when she felt two paws take hold of the sides of her head and pull her from the dirt. No snarling or fighting, the alpha had won its match for dominance and now the other two could use her however they wanted. So of course they use the only hole easily open to them, her mouth. Her sex-crazed eyes looked the beowolf up and down looking for its member before seeing it just under her chin. She smiled and opened wide, her body doing the talking for her. If anyone found out about her willing letting a monster use her mouth for pleasure, she was going to lie and tell them she had nothing else to drink and didn’t have the energy to fight it.   
  
The first beast pushed itself as far into her mouth as it could before its knot stopped it. Just barely an inch more and it would’ve completely cut off her air supply once again, but she was fine with this turn of events. She did her best to earn her drink, swirling her tongue around the shaft of the monster as she was pushed forward and back along the shaft in her mouth, she could feel both beasts throbbing inside of her body. As if on cue to see who could finish first now both grimm shoved their knots into the girl and released their spunk inside of her body, both of them howling in pleasure from their toy.   
  
Feeling the knots force themselves into her body sent Weiss over the moon. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she contracted and let her fluids loose onto the grimm’s member and onto the dirt under her. She wasn’t concerned that she just got off from grimm, of all things, raping her body. After that spider, nearly anything was going to be pleasurable.   
  
The two stayed inside of her, however, until their knots shrunk down to a size where they were able to slip out of her. All three of them were breathing heavily as the third beast came up for it’s turn but it was quickly slashed away from her. As if the two that used her were defending her as their prized possession. They began growling as if another fight was about to break out, but the sound of a gunshot sent them charging out of the cave after the sound.   
  
Weiss could recognize that sound anyway. The 50 cal sniper-scythe, Crescent Rose. “R-Ruby!” She called out horsely, her throat having been damaged by the abuse she received. She couldn’t make out much more but she was going to try, as she weakly crawled her way to the exit of the cave. “I’m…. I’m in here!!” She could hear her voice echo behind her as she finally used all the strength she could use to crawl. She laid there at the edge where the cave met the woods.   
  
“..eiss! Weiss! Thank god we found you!” She could hear the voice growing closer and closer to her as she closed her eyes. “Girls! HEY! She’s over here!” Ruby sounded as if she was right on top of the girl as her warm hand met Weiss’s cold cheek. “Weiss, come on. Stay with us!”   
  
She could hear other voices mix into the background of her mind as she drifted slowly into sleep. Something about her weapon and her clothes, getting a bed for her to sleep in. But that was all she could pick out before she was out cold once again.   
  
**Two Days Later** ****  
****  
Weiss finally woke up in one of Beacon’s infirmary beds. As she slowly opened her eyes, she was unable to see more than a near blinding white light at first. But one thing she could pick out properly was the sound of snoring to her side. A very familiar snoring. It was Blake this time that was by her side. “B-Blake…? What are you doing here…?” She asked quietly, not knowing if the girl was fast asleep or just taking a catnap.   
  
The cat faunus’s ears perked up to the sound a voice she cherished so dearly. “Weiss! You’re awake!” Without thinking of the girl’s injuries, she pounced on the girl and wrapped her arms around Weiss’s neck. “You’ve been asleep two days! We were so worried about you!” Tears began falling from her cheeks onto Weiss’s bruised chest. The light began to soon fade from her eyes and things turned back to normal once more. She could see once again. “When you went off to find Ruby, Yang and I went in search after you but couldn’t find you anywhere! So we went and got Glynda and Ozpin and….and….” The crying was getting to be too much for the poor girl to be able to talk through easily.   
  
Weiss smiled softly to see how much her friends cared about her. “I...I think I’m okay, Blake...my ankles hurt a lot but… I’ll be alright after getting this experience out of my head.” She could feel Blake nodded into her shoulder to try and stop her tears. “I’m curious though. How did Ruby find me if you went to find her?”   
  
“That’s the funny part, Ice Queen.” Only one to ever use that nickname regularly was Yang. “We found my sister first, making her way out of the forest while carrying Crescent Rose. I stayed behind and helped her recover for the next thirty six hours. All in all….you were...gone for almost four days.” Clear sadness and worry lingered in her voice as she poke to her teammate and friend. “The nurse says the only reason you’re alive is because of the gunk those grimm pumped into you. If it wasn’t for that, your aura would’ve ran out and you wouldn’t have lasted half as long. She also says--”   
  
“That you need to have surgery done, Miss Schnee.” Glynda Goodwitch, the leader of the search party spoke up from across the room. She had suffered a minor injury and was in the infirmary to have it checked for infection. “Those...crevices that were dug inside of you are a big concern to the nurse and to me as a teacher who has seen you grow immensely over the past year. Of course the choice is yours, but doctors suspect you won’t live past the age of twenty if you leave them as they are.”   
  
“Then I’ll do it.” Weiss said, forcing a smile. She knew just how bad the situation was, but seeing her teammates cry over her, she couldn’t help but force herself to seem far more okay than she was. Luckily, Glynda was the only one to notice how fake the smile was.   
  
“Miss Rose was the one who found you because she had broken protocol and ran out of the infirmary half dressed and weapon in tow to hunt you down once she learned you went after her. I should punish her for doing such a reckless thing, but she’s been asleep the past twelve hours, catching up on the much needed rest she deserves.”   
  
“Wait! Did something happen to--”   
  
“Something did happen in the forest, she was found with the same gunk inside of her that you were, but she’s sleeping because we slipped sleeping medicine into her food when she returned. If not, she’d be by your side with Blake there.”   
  
“Alright, Miss Goodwitch. Your wound seems to be uninfected. Thank you for your time.” The nameless nurse said, not wanting to interrupt the flow of conversation.   
  
“When you are ready, Weiss. I’d like to talk to you about what happened out there, in my office. And don’t worry, no one other than the doctor will know unless you are comfortable with them knowing. Not even your family. In light of the situation, I’m willing to tell them you and Ruby were just minorly injured on a mission.”   
  
“Thank you, Miss Goodwitch.” The fake happiness in her eyes faded as she looked down to Blake, who was still crying into her shoulder. “Shh.. Shh, Kitten. I’m back home and I don’t plan on going out there for a long time again, especially not alone.”


End file.
